In the end
by xfirelillylovex
Summary: Al get his body back but will Ed get his girl. oh i don't know how to sumarize. this is what i think should happen in the end. Review please please please!
1. Chapter 1

Ed

His father was trapped crying as he watches his sons battle it out against the final and first homulucus. The father. There was a blinding light and the battle was over and Ed was standing once again as the gate of truth. "So you return yet again" said the body made up of his missing arm and leg, "you know you will have to pay a sacrifice if you want to go back. Or perhaps you have come to get your body back." "no. I have come for my brother's body." "You are not my soul. I cannot come with you" said the thin exhausted form that was his brother's body. "I know but I promise I will get you back to your soul. I promise brother. Trust me." Ed said holding out his hand. His brother's body stared at him blankly but slowly seemed to understand and took his hand. The white figure only smiled sadistically and Ed knew this was going to cost him. As he went back through the blinding light he whispered "I'm sorry brother". Then there was only overwhelming pain and screaming; his screaming in agony as his other limbs were ripped from his body.

* * *

It was suddenly difficult to breath. He could feel and smell and hear and see. Man he felt really hungry and soooooo tired. He felt so weak but he gradually opened his eyes and saw a suit of armour; his suit; no not anymore; now it was just armour. The realisation hit him like a lighting bolt as his eyes sprung wide open. He was human again he had his body: Ed! It felt like being born again every thing was sharp and new. But what was this he could smell and taste iron and around him he felt a liquid. He very slowly lifted his hand and looked in horror at the red blood dripping down he hand. But it was not his; he was not hurt. Adrenalin rushed through his as he knew in his heart whose blood it must be… "Brother!" his piercing screams ripped through his unused vocal cords.

He managed to roll over grabbing onto Ed's decapitated body tear pouring down his face for the first time in so long as he shook his brother's body yelling, "No, no you said we would get our bodies back together, you promised." His tears splashed down on Ed's bloody but still faintly smiling face. The extreme emotion and physical activity was too much for his newly acquired body it collapsed and rolled back unconscious.

* * *

The fist thing Roy Mustang sees as he enters the crumbling room is Hohenheim trapped and crying. He quickly frees him with his fire, from his already crumbling prison. He briefly wonders why he is crying until he sees the brothers. In his shock time seems to stand still as his mind tries to process the information as the rest of what left of the gang come up behind him all sporting wounds of their own but all staring shocked at the image before them.

Two young boys, brothers still holding hands. So alike yet so different. One, naked with clean, white skin. His ribs showing painfully through his skin and deep dark marks around his eyes but otherwise perfect not one single scar. The other clothed and lying in a pool of blood, blood streaming from his missing arm and leg and his other arm and leg made up of dented and broken metal. But both their faces were so alike so obviously brothers their long blond hair splayed out.

* * *

Hohenheim crawls towards his two boys. Just this once let me be a father he thought as he dived of and through the gate swapping his soul for Ed's almost vanishing one bringing him back just in time.


	2. Chapter 2

Some weeks later

Ed and Al are both in the military hospital. Ed's what's left of Ed's arm and leg have been bandaged up. Al still needs lots of sleep but is now allowed to eat almost what ever he likes and is very healthy and now growing and is once again taller than Ed. Hee hee. Once he had a go at Ed for not getting back his own body –he still regularly debates it with his brother- he is on the whole extremely happy and talkative and has eaten many apple pies. Not to mention plays with all the pets and kids as if making up for his lost childhood when he's not making up on his sleep. Everyone has visited them and Winry and granny have said that they need their equipment before working on Ed so he and Al are going to be going back home in a week.

* * *

A week and a bit later

Ed is sitting in his chair waiting for his automail to be ready. He is on the balcony watching Al run around laughing and playing with the dog and two of the children from down the road. He is very very happy that he has put thing right and that his little brother is so happy as conveyed by the smile on his face. Though at the corners of his mouth, his smile curves down only slightly as he knows that, even though he is only one year older than his brother, he is too old, even when he get automail , to be so childlike and carefree like Al. As well and his past and all he had been through he did miss having a normal body but that wasn't all the main thing he was sad about was that he never got to properly talk to his father he never got his father to say sorry or said sorry to his father. Al had told him of their fathers past and that made him wish that he had got to know him a little better.

* * *

Ed sighed while thinking these thought just as Winry came back holding the automail. She heard the sigh and saw his slightly sad smile and understood somewhat of what he was thinking. She longed to reach out to him, break though his hard outer shell and give him all her comfort and love. Yes, she loved him. Always him; ever since they were kids. She gave her own sad smile and shook her head to get rid of her silly thoughts of love and Ed. Metal and automail were her love, her passion. Much better that any man. She didn't need a man to protect her or comfort her or keep her warm at night… right.

She walked up to ed and tapped him lightly on what was left of his shoulder. ed closed his eyes as he felt the warmth of her touch and felt that wramth spread through him like wild fire making his heart beat faster as his blood raced aroud his body. he knew that touch. the touch he had yearnd for all the while on their adventures and only highted every time he saw her every time they got this close.

Turning his head slightly, they gave eachother small smiles. "Ready" said winry with a slightly false cheeryness; "always" eds own macho voice replied and he slipped into his hard guy facade trying to seem brave. Winry's false smile widened. However much she loved automail she loved ed alot more and she hated to cause him pain however nessesary and knew he would really rather have his real body. she moved round to his front and kneeled in front of him avoiding his eyes. Keeping her face down to hide her deepening blush as she rolled up his long black shorts to reveal the remainder of him mostly healed stump of thigh. wyhat she didn't know was that ed also had a light pink dusting on his cheeks that increased and became considerably more that a dusting and more like tomatos as her hand came a little too far up his leg. having his leg and the automail ready she put her hand firmly on his hip and they both braced themselves for what was to come as well at trying to control their blushes. metal connected with skin, muscle with gears, wires with nerves. and ed gave a sharp stiffled yell of pain and they both let out the breath they were holding.

"How does it feel", winry asked in her best businessy voice as she ran her hand along the metal and tried to get rid of the tears at the corners of her eyes which did not go compleatly unnoticed by ed. bending his newly attached led and twiddling the toes at the end, he then carefully got up to walk. after walking a few steps he turned round and raised his head; "brilliant" he said reassuringly with his best and most charming smile. winry watched smiling as she watched him do a few bounces and almost skip roung the chair at the joy of having legs to stand and walk on his own again,happy that she had made him happy.

Then she called him back over to the chair saying that she had yet to finish her masterpiece of metal. sitting back down in the chair ed watched Winry get up from her place near his feet and move round gracefully to stand behind him his new automail arm in her hand. "shirt off, now." Ed pulled his t-shirt off his head revealing his rippling abs and beautifully toned cheast and a few light scars all of which he had got from his different battles. winry swallowed at the sight her eyes were feasting on and tried to control her breathing as well as stop the dribble coming out her mouth. 'Pull yourself together girl, it's just a Ed' mmmmmm but it looks so nice. she just wanted to run her fingers over his skin and feel the firm muscles underneath. she metally slapped her self 'metal focus on the metal' mmmmmmm metal. losing herself for a moment she slowly stroked down his neck and over the remaining muscles of his shoulder where she would be compleating her work of metal art. her fingers tingled, but she finally snapped out of it as ed shuddered and let out a small gasp of shock and amazement at her actions.

Turning, wanting to see her face and try to discover what she 's feeling ed saw her beautiful blue eyes the colour of the the sky just before a summer storm. Their noses just brushing. her deep breaths caressing against his lips.


End file.
